The Life of Vergil Nero: First year
by BlinkinHim
Summary: A character I made up in the roleplaying world, set a few years before Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts. Read and tell me what you think, I'm wondering if I should continue or not. All comments welcome


First year

Vergil stepped out from the plane with his parents; his mother was very beautiful she was a descendant of a family full of beautiful girls, who married rich Dutch Wizards. She was a blond with curly locks and an amazing smile which lighted up every room; she was always formally dressed in expensive clothes. His father was a tall man, a very powerful Dark Wizard, who served the Dark Lord. He wanted his sons to follow in his footsteps and become Death eaters, just like him.

Vergil was eleven years old and his older brother Dante who was thirteen, they were headed to Hogwarts. They had just arrived in London and were heading for the train, to Kings Cross. Vergil had never been away from Holland and was looking around wide-eyed; he had never been on a plane either. He was so excited he jumped up and down every chance he got. His mother had to keep calming him down, speaking to him in Dutch, telling him to behave.

He was so excited he was a very smart boy and wanted to impress all his teachers. He turned to his mother and grabbed her hand "Mommy why are those people wearing funny clothes?" He kept looking at the people. His mother turned to him and laughed "Why Vergil, these people are muggles. They are always, dressed in funny clothes" Vergil nodded and smiled, letting go of his mother's hand and walking to his brother "Dante Dante, what's a muggle?" Dante patted his head and smiled "A muggle is a person, who can't do magic. We have to hate them, us Slytherins" Vergil grinned "Will I be in Slytherin? I hate muggles already they wear funny clothes" Dante Laughed "I believe you will Verge, you're a Nero and all Nero's, are Slytherins through and through"

They arrived at the train station and Vergil was scared of all the people he hid behind his mother. He glanced occasionally, to watch the children running about. Hoping that he would have friends at Hogwarts, hoping he would be able to fit in and be liked and maybe one day play Quidditch, like his mother, father and brother. His dream was to play, for Holland's National Quidditch team and win the Quidditch World cup, lifting the cup into the air as captain. He hoped his dream would come true, he wanted to be popular like his brother, he had always been jealous of Dante. Secretly wanting to do a spell, to take over his brother's body taking over his oh so perfect life.

The train to Kings Cross pulled up and watched it, in amazement this was the first time he had seen a train like this. He started getting excited again, he started running around the station and laughing. His mother and father grabbed his hand leading him onto the train, people were looking at them strangely because of the fact that they had an Owl caged up which Dante was carrying, along with a large suitcase. Vergil on the other hand, didn't have anything he had to buy everything in Hogsmeade his books, wand, robes and most of all head to Gringotts and get out the large fortune that his father had left him in his very own vault.

Vergil stared out the window shocked; he had never seen anything like this in Holland. He started jumping up and down on his seat, he couldn't wait to get his wand, try on his robes and buy his own pet Owl. It wasn't long before the train, arrived at Kings Cross coming to a complete stop; Vergil ran off the train and ran around the station. He stopped running around, to find that his parents and brother were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't remember which station he had got off, he ran to the nearest platform and saw people walking off a train. He looked around frantically and couldn't see his family anywhere, he looked all over and then he saw a family, dressed a little like him. He walked closer, so he could listen to what they were saying.

The whole family was dressed in black, to Muggles it looked like they were dressed for a funeral. There was a young girl with them that looked around Vergil's age. She was standing next to a taller girl, her sister who was pushing a trolley. The mother turned around "Rachel. Amy, hurry up. You will miss the opening to Hogwarts" The smaller girl spoke "Mum; I need to go to Hogsmeade for my things." The taller girl laughed "That's where we are going dork, stop being slow Rachel"

Rachel started crying and ran to her mother "Mum, Amy is being nasty to me. Would you tell her off?" The conversation trailed off Vergil's family had arrived and his mother ran towards him and hugged him "Vergil we were so worried, where have you been?" Vergil didn't answer and looked down and then turned to two girls, who were now running to the entrance to platform 9 & 3/4. He watched in amazement, as they vanished through the wall.

Vergil's mother grabbed his hand and they too, started running towards the wall vanishing to a crowded platform, the Hogwarts Express was standing waiting for its passengers. Dante and Amy, got onto the train, closely followed by Vergil and Rachel and then their parents. All the first years, were going to Hogsmeade with their parents. This was the last time the parents, were allowed to travel on the Hogwarts Express. The last time parents could use the entrance to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts.

The train started moving each family, with their own cubicle inside the train. It wasn't long, before Vergil got his first taste of sweets, from Honey dukes his mother bought Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs, Blood Lollipops, Acid Pops and Sugar Quills. Just to make sure Vergil and Dante didn't fight on the train, she hated when they had fights and this way she knew that, they would be too occupied to fight.

A few hours later the train pulled up at the platform and stopped, everyone started getting out. On the platform, people were going in different directions. Vergil stayed with his family, watching children go past in school uniforms and he saw the girl he saw at King's Cross and smiled at her. Rachel smiled back, waving a little at the boy. They were headed the same way, heading towards Hogwarts. After a long walk which seemed to drag on, they finally saw Hogwarts in the distance.

Vergil looked behind him, Rachel and her family were close behind them. He stopped and waited until Rachel, was close and started walking with her, turning to her and smiling "Hello I'm Vergil, What's your name?" Rachel didn't answer she was shy and she liked Vergil a little, even though this was the first time he had spoken to her. Amy rolled her eyes at Rachel and smiled at Vergil "Her names Rachel and I'm Amy, nice to meet you Vergil. Now run along, your parents look like they are looking for you" Vergil ran back to his family and grabbed his mother's hand, glancing back at them occasionally.

Hogwarts got closer and closer and at last, they were on the grounds. Some children headed in the school and the ones with their parents headed towards Hogsmeade to shop, for the new students. Vergil walked with his mother around Hogsmeade; firstly they headed to Gladrags Wizardwear. He was to be fitted into his robes. After about half an hour, he was fitted with his clothes and his mother paid for the clothes and they left the shop. Next they went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, buying all the stationery he needed.

They then headed, to Dervish and Banges to find out which wand was right for Vergil. He tested out every wand and the last one he tried worked for him, it was a 13 inch black elm with a unicorn hair in the core. As soon as he picked it up and swished it, Ollivander nodded "Perfect perfect, that's one of my favourite's 13inch black elm with unicorn hair. I enjoyed making that wand" He smiled at Vergil. Vergil smiled back politely and his mom paid for it.

They had to make a couple more stops the bookstore and Magical Menagerie to purchase a pet. Vergil wanted to go for a pet first and he chose a small grey and black owl, which he gives the name Dagonet after his favourite, Quidditch International Player. The final stop was to get, all the books on the list. They purchased all the books and headed back to Hogwarts. Vergil heading to the great hall to be sorted and his mother returning home.

Professor McGonagall started sorting the first years, which were standing in a line to be, sorted "Please line up and when your name is called, step forward and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head, to see which house you will be sorted into.

Vergil looked towards his brother Dante, Dante was staring straight at him and was talking to Vergil in his mind and Vergil answered back "I'm scared Dante, what if I don't get into Slytherin?" Dante laughed "Why do you always put yourself down Vergil, if you're not in Slytherin I'm disowning you"

At the thought of Dante disowning him, Vergil started crying and everything Dante said from that point he ignored.

Vergil was last in line he hoped he got into Slytherin, like his brother was.

"Vergil Nero" McGonagall Said

When he heard his name Vergil almost jumped out of skin. This was it the time of no return, this day couldn't be relived if he was placed into another house other than the one he belonged Slytherin. He was deep in thought and thought there was an extra step and fell down, there was a roar of laughter from the whole school. Vergil got up and brushed himself down.

"Silence" McGonagall said and the great hall went silent "Please step forward Vergil"

Vergil walked forward and sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, the hat covered his whole head.

"Hm mm… Difficult, very difficult. You're very smart and you have a thirst for greatness." The hat Paused "Ah I know, Slytherin" The Sorting Hat said

Vergil looked up the hat still over his eyes and a smile grew on his face "Thanks" he said. The Sorting hat laughed and said: "Your welcome child"

McGonagall stepped forward and took the hat off his head and Vergil walked to the cheering Slytherin, getting pats on the back as he passed. He saw Rachel, a girl called Pansy Jane and a girl called Pansy sitting at the end of the table. There was a space beside Rachel and he sat down "Hi" He said. Rachel smiled "Hi" she said and blushed.

Food appeared from nowhere and Vergil smiled, he was so hungry. He looked around and saw people getting food and he got some his self. He piled up his plate and ate everything on it, which didn't take him long. He could eat a lot and not put weight on and he loved it. He piled up his plate again and his eyes went to some empty plates that disappeared, his eyes went wide in amazement. He heard a voice from across the table "They have House Elves here, the empty plates went to them" It was Amy, Rachel's sister "Vergil you're quite the eater, you should slow down or there will be no space for dessert" Dante's voice came from beside Amy "He always eats a lot, he eats nonstop at home and doesn't put weight on"

The feast finished and everyone went to bed and Vergil met his roommates, who were soon to become his best friends.

His roommates included Jason Jacobs a tall blond haired boy, who always had two tiny bits of hair stuck up like horns. Andrew Richards a short brown haired boy, who was very good looking and Thomas Anderson a tall blond haired boy, whose hair looked white.

Classes started the next day every first year was lined up awaiting the teacher to arrive, all of them had a nervous look on their faces. Vergil hadn't looked at anyone so far, but Rachel caught his eye. He walked over to her and smiled "Hey Rachel, want to do something after our classes finish?" Rachel didn't say anything, a voice came from behind her it was Jason, one of Vergil's roommates "Working fast there Vergil and you made a very good choice she's a pretty little thing" He smiled and looked at Rachel, who was blushing, trying to hide her face to hide her embarrassment. The whole corridor filled with talking and laughter and it grew silent as the sound of heavy footsteps came up the corridor. It was Professor Sanpe "Settle down children and follow me" Everyone followed Snape inside and they got into pairs as instructed, Vergil was paired with Rachel who handed him a piece of parchment which read "Meet me at the entrance hall after classes, there's something I want to show you" Vergil read the parchment and smiled putting it inside his robes.

Snape's voice filled the whole classroom "My name is Professor Snape, I will be teaching you Potions. Since it's your first class I thought I would start with something easy" He smiled "Veritaserum, can anyone tell me what that does?" The whole room fell silent and a small hand shot up, it was Rachel's "Yes" Snape said. Rachel looked around to see if there was other hands raised, but there wasn't "It's a truth potion, it causes the drinker to tell the truth about everything" Snape nodded "Very good, ten points to Slytherin" Vergil looked at her the whole time after that, he was so glad that a smart girl was paired with him, yeah Vergil was smart, but he didn't like revealing it too much. He liked knowing someone else was smart, he started seeing Rachel in a different light. Was this the first sign of love, he didn't know he had never been in love. But every time she smiled at him he felt a great feeling inside his stomach, almost like a million butterflies were dancing around inside him.

The rest of the day flew by and Vergil made sure he was near Rachel every chance he got; they had become so friendly that they held hands around the whole school. But hiding it when others were around, to make sure that there wasn't rumours about them on their first day.

The last lesson was on the Quidditch field, this was the lesson Vergil was looking forward to most. He wanted to see if he was a good at flying, like his whole family. Madame Hooch told them what they had to do, the broom took a while to get in Vergil's hand he was constantly saying "Up" when it finally reached his hands he listened to the further instructions. Getting on the broom and trying to fly it. He couldn't get off the ground and when he eventually did, he landed face first into the grass below and was sent to the Hospital Wing to be treated for his Injuries.


End file.
